dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Eris
Eris (エリス ,erisu) is female member of Majin Race. She is member of Time Breakers and former member of the Execution Force, working under Chronos . Appearance Eris has grayish blue skin and pink eyes. She few outfits, though while working to Execution Force she prefers battle armor,similar to Saiyans. After releasing, she wears similar clothing as Towa does. While working with Time Breakers, Eris wears black and red version of Zera's armor, with Black/Red Heart symbol on chest. Around arms and neck, it has Silver parts instead of golden. Personality Eris is trickster nature, playing often with her targets. Aside this, she is master of disguising, even able to copy nature of targets almost perfectly. Eris seems to have crush on Chronos, leader of Execution Force, shown by moving herself between Chronos and Cili's Shine Buster. History Abilities & Powers Being a Majin, Eris is a very powerful being and has inhuman endurance that allows him to fight for very long times, even more than a day. She has superhuman speed, strength, agility and reflexes. Her power level is around same with Majin Buu, 1.000.000.000. Techniques & Special Abilities *'Flight': Like most users of ki, User is capable of using his energy to grant him the ability to fly. *'Ki Sense: '''User is able to sense Ki. *'[http://dragonplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast]: user is able fire simple, yellow ki-blasts. **'''Full-Power Energy Ball : User creates small sphere of energy ball. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Power_Energy_Wave Full-Power Energy Wave]: User can fire purple or pink energy wave from her hands. *'Vanishing Ball :' User creates weaker version of Kid Buu's Planet Burst technique, calling it "Vanishing Ball". Normal ones power is similar to Vegeta's [http://dragonplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bang_Attack Big Bang Attack]. **'Teleporting Vanishing Ball: '''User uses her both hands to form rather big Vanishing Ball to her hands, then uses Instantaneous Movement to appear above her target, throwing ball down. This technique is around 5 times stronger than normal Vanishing Ball. **'Super Vanishing Ball' : Full-Power version of Planet Burst, capable of destroy entire planet. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Mystic_Attack '''Mystic Attack']:' Being Majin Eris is able to stretch her limbs and even her entire body. * 'Posession Technique : ' Move where Eris turns her body to gas-like form and enters to opponent's body, usually from mouth. By using this Eris is able to possess other beings and take over their bodies. Technique requires sometime to prepare though and is easily avoided by stronger beings. * 'Instantaneous Movement : Eris is able to move from place via teleporting. Though she needs to focus a bit, she can use this in combat efficiently, appearing right behind her opponent to ambush them, or avoiding opponents energy blasts. **'Warp Blaster': After using Instantaneous Movement Eris fires blast of pink Ki at his target. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Revenge_Death_Bomber Majin Bomber]: Majin Clans technique where user gathers energy inside themselves and detonate, causing powerful explosion. After that, they restore themselves, but are open for attacks moment they are restored. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Gack! Ill Breath]: Eris fires purple, flame-like mouth energy wave. *'Starshine Blaster': Unique move of Eris, which Zera later copied; Zera puts her arms on her sides, charging energy around herself, then firing it all as energy ball. *'Explosive Wave': Users alternative way to release energy gathered as they release energy as Explosive Wave all around them. Range of this technique is much greater than Majin Bomber's. *'Angry Shout': User yells in anger. Scream has enough power to block most energy attacks, however. *'Afterimage': Technique where user moves so fast that they leave image behind them, often fooling opponent. Gallery ErisTimeBreakFace.png ErisExecutionForce.png|Eris' armor in Execution Force. ErisTimeBreaker.png|Eris' outfit after releasing "Posession". ErisTrue.png|Eris' real armor, which she uses with Time Breakers. ErisCharge.png|Capis about to use Posession. ErisRegernate.png|Eris using Posession technique ErisTrapBomb.png|Erisi using "Trap Bomb" ErisEnergyWave.png|Eris Energy Wave attack. ErisFull-PowerWave.png|Eris using Full-Power Energy Wave ErisMouthBeam.png|Eris´Chou Makohou. ErisPlanetBurst.png|Eris charging up Instant Planet Burst. ErisPlanetBurst2.png|...And throwing it. ErisWarpShot.png|Eris using Warping Blast. ErisFullPowerBall.png|Eris charging Full-Power Energy Balls. ErisStarshineFlash.png|Eris charging Starshine Blaster. Trivia * Eris name comes from Dwarf-Planer Eris, as well as name of Goddess of Chaos. Category:MakutaDethos Category:Majin Category:Female Category:Time Breaker Category:Execution Force Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Dragonball Infinity